


Untitled

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, Hurt Louis, Louis!Centric, M/M, Multi, Shooting, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is washing his hands when the lockdown happens and can't get to class. His boyfriends are scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

It happened at 9:37 AM on a Thursday morning. Louis was washing his hands, Liam was shooting baskets in Gym, Zayn was finishing is project in art, Niall was attempting to draw a portrait of Harry in maths, and Harry was posing. "LOCKDOWN!" The intercom had sounded loudly and panicked. 

In the gym, they scrambled to the locker room to hide. In art, all the students rushed to the closet. In maths, some students ran to behind the teachers desk and some, like Niall and Harry, hid in the cabinets huddled up. 

 

Louis panicked and ran to the nearest classroom, his next period science class. Locked. He tried the next room. Locked. All the ones he could find. Locked. Louis was running back to the bathroom to hide when the doors leading up the staircase flew open. "HA! I've found you, little boy!" The woman was short, her hair was greasy, and she had a gun. 

Louis couldn't breathe. He backed away slowly, but she stepped forward for every step he took. 

"No escaping me, little boy." He laugh was dry and her smile deranged. 

Louis shook his head and whimpered. "No! P-please no!"

The woman raised her gun and fired. The pain was white hot in his left leg and he fell to the ground. "Oopsies! I missed! Better try again!" 

Louis cried out when she fired into his shoulder. "Shoot! I was off! Better try once more. I'll get it this time."

And she fired. 

 

Liam's heart stopped when he heard the all too familiar scream. Zayn couldn't breathe. Niall choked back sobs. Harry curled into a ball around the smaller boy. 

They all knew each other to the beat if their hearts. They knew the happy screams, sad screams, bored screams, pleased screams, and. Pained screams. 

Louis was supposed to be in maths with two of his boyfriends. He wasn't. They assumed he went to another classroom. He didn't. Liam and Zayn were afraid Louis's maths class had been hurt or would be. Losing three boyfriends? 

 

Louis was clutching his bleeding stomach, limp on the ground. The woman walked up slowly. "One more bullet. What to do with it." She giggled quietly. 

Louis struggled to sit up. He stood in his knees. With his uninjured arm, he pulled himself up and staggered to the woman. 

She dropped her gun in shock. "How are you standing?" She screamed. 

Louis fell to his knees at her feet and grabbed the gun. "I have a reason to live." He gritted. 

Lifting the gun, he pulled the trigger at her thigh. 

She moaned in pain and punched Louis. There was a sickening crack and his nose was bleeding. 

Louis cried out and collapsed again, the room going dark. He watched in the dim lighting as the woman fell to her knees. 'Sorry boys...' He thought sadly.

Liam would cry and spend all his time exercising until he fainted. Zayn would start smoking again. Niall would drink himself to death. Harry would bring home girls. They would fall apart. Louis wanted them to stay together to stand strong. 

 

When the police arrived, they searched the entire building, opening classroom doors. Liam and Zayn found each other and ran to maths. Three policeman and a doctor followed. 

Instead of finding an open door with bunches of wounded children, there was blood flowing from two bodies, one awake and one barely breathing. The doctor rushed to Louis at the same time Liam and Zayn did. "Back away boys. Go open the doors. And get all the kids out." 

Liam shakily stood up and told the doors it was over. To come out. When he got to maths, he had a policeman to unlock the door. "Come out guys. She's been stopped. Ni? Haz?" 

Liam ran out when the kids came it and sat by the door with Zayn. Their two other boyfriends crouched with them. "Lou?" Harry whispered. 

Zayn pointed to where the doctors were pushing away a stretcher. Niall fell onto Liam's lap and sobbed. 

 

It was all white. Louis didn't have a body and everything was white. What? He couldn't be dead, could he? He must be in a hospital. The stupid beeping must be a heart monitor. 

Louis slowly became more aware. He had a head, neck, torso, arms, legs, butt, he had a body! There's a blanket too, and four boys? His boys were with him? Louis smiled and clasped his hands. 

 

One if his boys jerked up. "Louis?" He whispered. 

The other three sat up and stared at the sleeping body. 

 

Louis tried to smile. He tried to wave. He couldn't. He couldn't blink. Why?

 

"He squeezed my hand. H-he squeezed!" One of his boys stuttered. 

The others frowned. "Harry, that's the third time..." One said. 

Harry sighed. "I really want him to be okay." 

Louis wanted to scream. I'm here! I'm alive! 

But he couldn't and soon his body was fading away. 

 

Zayn hadn't moved in three days. All he did was sit and watch Louis. Liam was worried. They all were. About Louis. About Zayn. About how they would do if Louis had to be unplugged. 

 

One month after the shooting, Niall felt it. His heart blooming and mind whirling. Louis. 

He ran from the cafeteria where he was getting tea to the room that his boyfriend was sleeping in. 

Niall grabbed Louis's hand in time to feel the fingers flex and watch his eyes open. "Louis..." Niall choked before falling into hysterics. 

 

Louis had felt tingly. His body faded away less and less. His surroundings were brighter and his sounds were clearer. He was waking up. 

 

Liam felt it too. The terrifying rush of love in his chest. He picked up Zayn and Harry on his dash to the hospital. 

The walked into the hallway to see Niall on the floor with his head I between his legs. 

Zayn fell to his knees. "No..." He whimpered. "NO!" 

Niall looked up, a watery smile brightening his features. "He's awake guys. He's awake."


End file.
